emotionless
by Snap on Smile
Summary: songfic oneshot, inuyasha sings a song to his dad that he hasnt seen in years. good charlotes emotionless


**This is my second story I didn't finish the first cause I think its really bad but I hope you'll like this one**

**Disclaimer: these are so very pointless sigh I guess I have to don't I? I don't own Inuyasha OR emotionless and I just wasted 5 seconds typing that obvious fact (does anyone actually read these?) **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Singing_

"Inuyasha you'll be fine, I know you will. You're amazing"

"Yeah thanks Kagome but, he's out there" he said turning to Kagome

"C'mon Inuyasha, your mums here, and so is your brother and sister" she said smiling.

They were both standing behind stage at a small bar run by Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was the entertainer and tonight he was going to sing a special song to his dad who he hadn't seen in years.

He had sent him a letter asking if he was alright and if he could come and see his show but now, he was so nervous.

"He has a girlfriend now, what if he doesn't care?"

"Inuyasha if he doesn't care it doesn't matter, if you don't try you'll never forgive yourself" she reprimanded.

"I guess your right" he sighed "wish me luck"

"Good luck" she whispered kissing him lightly on the cheek and hurrying to her seat with his family.

"Will he be alright?" asked Inuyasha's little sister

"Yes Rin I think he will be" she smiled

"He's starting" said Sesshomaru

Inuyasha walked up onto the stage and a spotlight came upon him. He walked to the microphone and coughed to clear his throat.

"I'm dedicating this song to my dad" he said searching the crowd until he spotted the tall demon at a table near the back. He cleared his throat again and began to sing, his eyes on the floor.

_Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
just to ask you  
how you feel  
and how we fell apart  
how this fell apart_

_are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
do you think about your sons?  
do you miss your little girl?  
when you lay your head down  
how do you sleep at night?  
do you even wonder if we're all right?  
but we're all right_

_we're all right  
_Now he looked up and stared strait at his father as he sang.

_it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive  
_Now he turned his attention to the lady sitting next to his dad. He couldn't really tell what she looked like because she was in the shadows but he didn't care, he hated her all the same.

_the days I spent so cold, so hungry  
were full of hate  
I was so angry  
the scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
there's things I'll take, to my grave  
but I'm okay  
I'm okay  
_again his attention was riveted on his dads face, looking for any emotion at all, but just like Sesshomaru there was none, just a mask

_it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

He started to sing the next verse with is eyes closed. This one was always the hardest to sing.

_sometimes  
I forgive  
yeah and this time  
I'll admit  
that I miss you, said I miss you_

He opened his eyes again and looked at his dads now shocked face, clearly he thought Inuyasha didn't care.

_it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

Still looking at his dad he sang quietly and slowly

_and sometimes  
I forgive  
and this time  
I'll admit  
that I miss you, I miss you  
hey dad_

as he finishe the whole room erupted with applause and praise. He looked to his family's table and saw everyone there cheering -except Sesshomaru who was clapping lightly- his eyes landed on Kagome and smiled as he saw her mouth 'told you so'. But when he turned his eyes back to where his father was sitting he was nowhere to be seen

'_he left'_ Inuyasha thought sadly.

"Inuyasha that was great!!" Rin cried out when they arrived back stage.

"Thanks Rin" he replied. He tried to sound happy but he only barely pulled it off.

"He'll come just wait" his mother whispered to him as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks mum" he said smiling at her

"Come on everyone lets go, Kagome dear do you need a lift home?"

"Oh yes ple-"

"Uh I was wondering if you could stay with me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Sure thing Inuyasha" she replied squeezing his hand

"Inuyasha" Kagome said breaking the silence

"Yeah what is it?"

His only answer was Kagome pointing over his shoulder towards the door leading outside.

"Dad" he whispered as he turned around and saw the man standing there.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, so very sorry. I was stupid to leave you, I was younger then and I guess 10 years is long enough to be away. Do you think you, your mother, Sesshomaru and Rin would have me back? He asked

"Sure. You have a hell of a lot to make up for so better to start sooner then later." He said.

"thank you son" his dad said embracing him.

"don't thank me, it was Kagome's idea" Inuyasha said hugging his dad back.

"thankyou" he said turning to Kagome "im glad my son has such good taste. Is she your girlfriend?" he asked Inuyasha

"if she'll have me" he replied looking at Kagome

"of course ill have you" she laughed and hugged him as well.

'_finally everything is going right' _

_**THE END**_

**Woohoo I finished and yes I no a lot of people are OOC and his dad is dead and Rin isn't his sister but u no what I DON'T CARE **

**Read and review please (flames are welcome, there like constructive criticism kinda)**


End file.
